Boys and Makeup
by Ms. Artemis Silver
Summary: The MaSaiyan Trio is babysitting Bra guess who gets something on thier faces. Rated for languge.


Disclamer: I don't Own DBZ I do own Jen though.

Note:Trunks and Jen are 19 Goten is 18 and Bra is 4.

**Boys and Makeup**

I got a call on my cell phone. It was my friend Trunks. "Yes Trunks?" I asked.

"Jen, my mom is making me and Goten babysit Bra. Think you can help?" He asked.

"It's going to cost you, you know that right?"

"What do you want?"

"Eather a shopping spree Saturday or half of what you and Goten are going to make."

"I think we'll give you the money."

"Ok I'll be over in a few." I hung up the phone. I loved babysitting Bra she was a nice little girl around me. I can't say the same around Goten and Trunks.

I knocked the door and Goten answered it. "Hi Goten." I said as I walked in. "You what this is going to cost you for me helping you 2 right Goten?"

"Yeah we do." Goten replied.

"Good." I smiled."Now where is Bra?"

"Jenny!" Bra said as she comes up to me and hugs my legs.

"Hi Bra." I smiled, "You ready to play some nice games."

"Jen how can you handle Bra that easly?" Trunks asked.

"It's a girl thing Trunks." I winked at him. He blushed. Bra and I giggled when this happened.

"Jenny I want to play Tea Party with you, Trwnks, and Goten." Bra said.

"Of course we can play that. Right guys?" I said. Both of them gave me a no way in hell look. I grabbed both of them by thier shirts and dragged them to 2 chairs. Bra tied Trunks and I tied Goten up with a rope that was unbreakable to even Saiyans. Those 2 did not look happy. Hey then should be glad we aren't making them were a dress. Well I was glad too cause I say there is really only 3 things that I should wear a dress for. Prom, Wedding, and Funeral.

After about 15 minutes of that..."Jenny you have any makeup?" Bra asked.

"Yes I do. Why do you ask?" I replied.

"I want to put makeup on Goten and Trwnks." She replied.

"NO!" Both of them yelled.

"Don't mind them." I said as I pulled out the makeup from my purse. "What should we put on them first?"

"LIPSTICK!" She squealled. I grabbed the red lipstick while Bra grabbed the pink one. I held Goten's head still.

"Listen guys this will wash off ok?" I whispered. I started putting the red lipstick on Goten. After I did that Bra tries to copy what I did with the pink Trunks. She ends up putting half of it on his face. I giggled. Trunks cursed under his breath but he shouldn't have done that. I was right there. "We don't say bad words in the presence of a little girl Trunks!" I yelled.

"You say curse words too!" Trunks yelled back.

"Well at least I don't curse in front of Bra." I said. Trunks wasn't going to be able to make a comeback. He knew I had him beat with words. I grabbed some blush and started putting it on Goten. To tell you the truth Goten was keeping his cool. He knew I capable of kicking his ass maybe that's why.

"Trwnks, hold still!" Bra complained to her brother.

"Bra how about we switch? Goten is getting along fine. I can handle Trunks." I suggested.

"Ok." She said happly. I moved myself from Goten to Trunks and vise versa for Bra. I grabbed Trunks's face. Once he saw the evil smirk on my face he was freaked. I put some blush on Trunks. After the blush was some eyeshadow. I put some lavender eyeshadow on him. I has to force his eyelids down to put it on him. He was growling the whole time. After I was done I showed Trunks what he looked like on my mirror. He freaked and started yellling.

"Trunks you look cute." I smiled. Somehow he stopped screaming.

"Really?" He asked

"This makes you look cute!" I said giveing him a quick kiss on the cheek. He gave that look that said 'This girl digs me Goten! Ha Ha!' I gave him my look that said 'Don't start this Trunks or I will make you pay!' Bra started yawning. That was a sign that she needed to be put too bed.

"Sleepy?" I asked

"Yes." she yawned.

"I'll put you too bed." I said. I picked Bra up and walked to her room. I put her carefully on her bed. "Night Bra." I said.

"Night." Yawn "Jenny." she said. I walked carefully out and walked back to Goten and Trunks. I untied them. They bother ran to the bathroom to wash the makeup off. I walked to the bathroom.

"Now that wasn't bad wasn't it?" I teased them.

"It was bad but I had deal with it." Goten said.

"I'm with Goten." Trunks agreed.

"You were getting all whiney about Trunks." I said.

"Shut up." He said. Once those boys had washed the make-up, we watched a movie untill Bulma and Vegeta got back.

"Oh Jen." Bulma said a bit surprized. "Didn't know you were going to help."

"I orginally wasn't. Trunks called asking for me to help." I replied,

"I see." Bulma said "Well you are more than welcome to spend the night here."

"Thank you." I said please. "What do we do with those 2?" I pointed to Trunks and Goten. They were asleep.

"Just leave them there." Vegeta replied.

"Ok." I walked to my room. Before I went to sleep I put a note on the door to Trunks's room. It said 'You guys still owe me half of what you earned. Each of you! Pay me or else! Jen' Little did those 2 know I have blackmail for if they didn't pay. I took a picture of those 2 with the make up on. I DON'T make empty threats without something to fill in the threat. I'm not stupid like those 2 are.

**The end**

Hope you liked it. Review please.


End file.
